


Love and Loss

by randmwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dealing With Loss, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Polyamory, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: Selena want to help Camilla heal after losing her family, and thinks bringing her to her world is will help
Relationships: Belka | Beruka/Camilla/Luna | Selena, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> So I played birth right, and for some reason this came to my mind when I got to the end of it

“You needn’t worry my compatriots I am confident that our lord will see eye to eye with us, and grant us safe passage to our homeland!” Odin declares his voice echoing through the empty halls of krakenberg. 

Despite how she knew that her friend was right Selena couldn’t help, but be wary what if for some reason Leo thought they needed to stay. Maybe he decides that they are still needed to rebuild Nohr, or to work as castle guards. Even if he let them go Selena really doubts he would listen to who else she wanted to come with them. 

The three enter the throne room Odin leading the way confidently even with his silly outfit. 

“Lord Leo our triumvirate has journeyed to your throne room with a humble request! We would like to begin the journey to return to our homeland!” 

“Very well you three served us valiantly during your years of service and during the war. An early retirement is more than fair.” Leo replies to them from his throne.over the past few couple months he adjusted to his role as a monarch better than Selana would have thought. 

“I have one more request Lord Leo.” She speaks up. “I would like to take Lady Camilla with us. It’s been almost a year since their passing, and she has only gotten worse, and I’m worried that she will stay like this if she stays here” 

Leo lets out a sigh. “From how you are phrasing your request I can only assume that her leaving will most likely be permanent.” 

“Yes Lord Leo.” 

“Even if I’ll miss her It’s her decision if she would like to accompany you.”

“Of course Lord Leo, thank you I’ll take my leave. Laslow, Odin, start packing I’ll meet up with you two in a few hours.” Selena says as she walks out of the throne room, and back into the empty hall.

* * *

Soon after leaving the throne room it felt as if someone was following her. “Beruka ya know you can just talk to me right?” She says not even turning around since she’s used to Beruka’s strange habits.

“If Camilla leaves with you I’m coming as well.” Beruka bluntly states as she walks in front of her.

“I sorta assumed you would, now I have to talk with Lady Camilla about it. You can come with me if you want” Selena says moving past Beruka. 

A couple minutes later Selena reached Camilla’s room it was a safe assumption that she was in there since she barely leaves it. 

“Lady Camilla may I enter!? There's something I need to ask you about!” Selena shouts as she bangs on the heavy door hoping that Camilla can hear her on the other side. 

After a few moments Camilla opens the door looking haggard In a simple black dress with white fur around the edges. her hair lacking it’s usual luster. Her eyes were red, and swollen probably from crying. “What do you need darling?”

“I have something important to tell you… Laslow, Odin, and I are returning back to our homeland, and I wanted you to come with us. I know it probably sounds stupid, but you have been only getting worse over the past few months.So I was thinking that getting out of this lonely dreary castle that must remind you of them would help. It is a one way trip so I’m not gonna force you or anything, and you might think it’s silly, but I just think it would help.” Selena rambles her face turning red from embarrassment as she finishes her idea.

As Camilla thinks it over the weight of what she’s asking her dawns on Selena she’s asking her to leave her home, and what’s left of her family for the possibility of a happier life. Selena knows how much family means to her Camilla. Maybe it was silly to even ask her.

“I’ll come with you.” Camilla says shocking Selena out of her thoughts. “I can’t get the thoughts of them out of my head no matter where I go in this castle I’m haunted by memories of them. Even in my own room I can still remember all the mornings I spent with Elise helping to get the curls in her hair just the way she liked it before she could do it herself.” She wistfully remembers tearing up slightly. 

“Lady Camilla I’m so sorry. I get it though even if the memories are good it still hurts to remember.” 

“When do we plan on leaving?” Camilla asks her to steer the conversation away from that depressing topic. 

“Tomorrow morning. We only got Permission from King Leo earlier today, and we all need time to get ready, and prepare things.” 

“Good I’ll still have time to say goodbye to my little brother, and I want to see them one more time.” 

“Lady Camilla if you need me to I can come with you if it will be too hard for you.” Selena offers since she knows how hard those kinds of family visits are.

“Don’t worry Selena I’ll be fine. Now go pack your things.” 

“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow Lady Camilla.” Selena says giving Camilla a quick hug before she heads off.

* * *

Walking to the throne room to talk with her with one of her brothers was something she knew would always happen. Though it hurt to think that it wasn’t the brother she thought it would be. Sometime along the walk Beruka silently appeared next to her how she was so silent in full armor was beyond her. “Beruka my adorable retainer, You heard me talking to Selena right?” 

“Of course.”

“So you know starting tomorrow I will have given up my title by leaving, and you will no longer be under our contract?”

“I did, but I already talked to Selena. I'm coming with you two. I will never trust another employer like I trusted you, so I would rather stay by your side without it then find more work.” Beruka states.

Camilla swiftly turns around, and wraps Beruka in a hug easily lifting her off the ground. “You are precious my dear I promise that I’ll make sure never to betray your trust.” 

* * *

“Hello Camilla I assume Selena talked to you.” Leo asks, sitting up in his throne as Camilla enters the room.

“”Yes she has, and I decided to go with her.” Camilla says struggling with the words slightly even if she felt like leaving was what's best for her, the idea of leaving her brother behind was painful. 

“I’ll miss you, but I understand that you need to. You were always the anchor that kept us together, and you practically raised Elise. I can’t imagine the pain you're going through.”

“Thank you for understanding, now come down here, and let your sister give you a hug at least one more time.” Camilla tells him spreading her arms out. 

Leo walks down the stairs leading to his throne before being wrapped in his sisters embrace

“I’m so proud of you Leo, you have grown up into a wonderful person, and i’m sure you’ll lead Nohr into a bright future.” Camilla gently tells him. 

“I’ll try Camilla. I don’t want our people to suffer like they have before they deserve better, and I want to give them that.

“And I have no doubt you will. I plan on visiting Xander, and Elise one more time before I leave would you like to come with me?”

“Of course I’ll admit it’s been far too long since I’ve paid my respects to them.” 

* * *

The stroll through the royal crypts were almost silent, neither of the siblings knowing what to say. 

When they arrived at their siblings' coffins Camilla moved next to Xander’s. “I want to let you know I don’t blame you for what happened. We all made so many mistakes especially towards the end of the war I just hope wherever you are now you were able to reconcile with Elise.” 

“And Elise.” She says moving toward the other coffin. “You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you. You were always the ray of sunshine our family needed, always so kind I wish I got to see you grow up. If only I didn’t faint maybe I could have done something…” Camilla starts crying as she finishes her sentence she feels Leo wrap an arm around her shoulders trying his best to comfort her.    
  


“It’s the last time I’ll be able to visit the both of you, and I’m so sorry about everything I feel like I failed both of you.” She says with a sob. 

“You didn’t fail us.” Leo states matter of factly, finally speaking up. “You kept this family together for so long, don’t place this burden on yourself as well.” 

“I know, but I can’t get this thought out of my head that I could have done more.” 

The duo sat in silence Camilla occasionally letting out a sob.

She spent the next hour or so reminiscing on her memories with the two of them. “Goodbye you two promise to take care of each-other since I can’t anymore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it I promise this will get a lot less angsty as it goes on.


End file.
